


The Power We Share WIP

by Theuninspiredwriter76



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, No Slash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Superpowers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theuninspiredwriter76/pseuds/Theuninspiredwriter76
Summary: This is a story based on a dream I had. I wanted to flesh it out and have a good time. Some things to expect if you choose to read, fantasy, superpowers, and all around a good time.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta reader, Leon, for helping me out! You really helped me out! I can't wait to see where this goes.

Let me tell you a story. This one is about me. Trust me you are in for a wild ride. But first we have to get to know the world we will be talking about. Let's take a moment and set the scene. Imagine a world where superpowers aren't really super. Everyone has one, literally. There is only one power. Everyone is then judged based on how well they can use it. 

The power, that I will keep referencing is similar to that of Thor, lighting and thunder. Most are only able to conjer a single bolt and shape it. The most advanced can have multiply bolts and in some cases hover above the ground. 

This power once had a name but was lost. Many believe the name was unpronounceable and was erased from language. Others say it's just called power or lighting. Most dont care either way and are happy to have it at all. 

There are three tiers to society. Each with their own skills and power level, if you will. The sorting happens once you have finished your mandatory schooling. You are placed in a room and asked to conjure what you can and are sorted accordingly. 

Were you amazing and in full control over the power you had? Congrats, you get to be in the highest tier of society. These people are called Divine. They all rule over everyone and set new laws and implemented the currency we have. 

Below them are those who were okay with their power. They weren't the best but definitely preformed better then most. They are called the Elites. They are like rich people. They have power over some decisions. They can also make your life hell, if you cross them.

Lower yet, the people who make the biggest teir. Those who could control their gift okay but not every elegantly. These people are call Stry. These are your everyday people. The working class are in this teir. Everyone is assigned a job based off physical limitation and aptitude. 

Now that we have the social structure, imagine a world that at first glance is utopia. The buildings shine brightly with sunlight. Everything seems to be made of metal, a reflective chrome color. You expect to see futuristic technology everywhere.

As you look closer you start to see the imperfections. All the problems you see now are still here. Classism, sexism, racism, etc. are all still here. People are still rude to one another. It's not all that different. All that changed was the buildings and supernatural ability being natural. 

There, the hard part done. You now have an understanding of this world. Not what you hoped for? That's okay, most Stry dont like it either. But look on the bright side, I only told you what seem like bad things. There are many wonderful things here too. We just havent seen them yet. It's a story for later. 

Now let's focus on something easier. I'll tell you a bit about myself. I was sorted into Stry. I work as a warehouse packer. I take products from shelves to fill and order and care the boxes to the shipping bay. I work for a large company called PaiMax. 

It mostly serves Stry and Elites. The products range from toys to groceries. I'm mainly assigned heavier objects. Furniture, larger toy sets, etc. but I dont have to lift the big stuff alone. I can work with a team of up to three people. 

I dont think it's a bad job. I know I can do better but I like the people I work with. Plus the pay isn't bad. Workplace parties, mixers, and national competitions are kinda cool to do too. The parties can range from small picnic to college frat parties. The mixers can go from friendly interaction with new workers to new bets and old grudge matches. 

National competitions, oh boy, are a story we will get back to later. I got very off topic. Back to it then. I live in an apartment complex like most everyone. It's a comfortable one bed room setup. I have friends from work over occasionally.

Time outside of work, I try to volunteer with art galleries and nonprofit organizations. I love to see the creativity that people have and how caring people can be. It really restores my faith in people after a bad day.

I believe I mentioned national competition. Let me tell you a bit more about those. Almost every year, we hold a company wide competition. It's mostly to show off who great some of the Elites are. But Stry show off the impressive work they did. So I could join and show how strong I am by lifting boxes that would normally need a team. 

My friend might show off how fast she can balance the books. I saw her do that once and I couldn't believe how fast she was. Everyone has a special talent. This is just a time they can shine. Lately the company has been pushing for more shows of power in the competition.   
I have entered in the past and stuck to only showing off how much I can lift. I wasn't really planning on entering this year with how things are changing. I get the feeling like I may not have a choice though. But all of that is for later. The competition isn't for another two months. 

People have been running around getting ready. Training, brushing up on politics, and collaborating have become popular. You can't suck up to the Elites and Divine if you dont know which ones have the most control over your daily life.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not one for all the hype. I have a plan and I stick to it. My plan this year is the same as last year. I'll show off my physical strength and get however far I get. Maybe if I feel up to it, I'll do some training. See just how much I can lift. 

If I am forced to use power then, well I'll think about it. See, there is one thing I have neglected to mention. I'm a lot more powerful then I let on. Actually, I'm not sure if there is anyone stronger. I know that's really cliche and that makes me overpowered. But I am telling the truth. 

I bet you're wondering, then why aren't I famous and rich. My answer is simple. I'm not all about that life. Sure, I can live in luxury. I would never have to work a day in my life. I could servants do everything and anything I want. I would be worshipped. But that sounds horrible to me. Also the Divine are a bunch of assholes. I dont want to associate with them.

I dont want to have the fame. I dont want to be served hand and foot. I like working. I like the friends I've made here. So what I did was hide my power. I have a braclet on each arm. They conceal the power I have. They also provide light strength training. 

I dont have them to control my power if that's what you think. I can fully control the power I have. I just don't care about the social level it gives me. Think about it, would you want to only be associated with dicks and jocks who abuse their power? No.

There are four people who know of my status, my three friends and myself. There is mixed opinion in the group on why I hide. Despite it they all have agreed to keep my secret the best they can.

Jay thinks it's a fine idea. He actually thinks it's cool. In his words, "I'm best friends with like Clark Kent. Plus I dont need to worry about all the superman stuff cause your to busy chillin'. Wait do you dress up and save people? If you do..." 

Amber, the one I mentioned before who balances the books, thinks I should go all out and claim to be God and bring order to a failing government system. I like the idea and enthusiasm but again not my style. Maybe I'll do that some day. I'll make Amber president or something. She knows what she's doing, hopefully. 

Ash is on the fence. At one end they think it's cool and I should reveal myself so I can go help where I can. But they also know that if i do that things will change for all of us drastically. They are really understanding. They are pretty chill and I hang with them the most. If I were to take over Ash is definitely gonna be my right hand.

For reference, we did all sit down and talk about what would happen if we took over. What friend group hasn't sat down and talked about what the plan is if they had an OP friend who could help take down the government and instill their own? If you and your friends havent done this yet, please do. It's fun. Any way our plan would be as follows.

We decided to leave the business stuff to Amber or as we call her, Mom or Our Leader. Jay, Ash, and I are just gonna pitch ideas and mess around mostly. I'm the power house obviously. If anyone has a problem with us they can try and take me down. Jay is gonna be our go to for what the people want. Ash is in charge of foegin relations cause they are the only one of us who we trust to do it. 

We all agree that our current system sucks. The Divine need to be knocked down. Hopefully given a reality check. The Elites need one too but they also know well enough what they are doing to us. Also we can riot, as a treat. 

Anyway, enough about our plan for world domination. Back to the topic of what do I do if I have to use my power this year. I could use a small bit and keep pretending. That seems reasonable. I could also wait for the perfect moment and go all out to spite someone. That would be epic. Or best plan yet, I call in sick for the month of competition and come back when it's over. 

I like that plan but I know Amber would and Ash would give me looks of disappointment. I'm not about to face Ash's sad face again. I barely made it out the first time.


End file.
